


No Such Thing

by yuka-has-your-cookies (thatmexicanhippie)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: From FF, M/M, last repost, sorry once again, terrible fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmexicanhippie/pseuds/yuka-has-your-cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred doesn't believe in love at first sight. Being  New Yorker and newspaper reporter doesn't really help with such beliefs, That is until an unexpected sighting happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to John F. Kennedy's speech on Canada and I decided to make this small drabble on the two.

May 17th, 1961

Alfred made sure to write down the date, he didn't want to forget it nor did he think he would for it was his job not to.

It was an exciting day, he watched as people chatted aimlessly at the House of Commons. The atmosphere was energetic, the mood was exciting. Soon enough, the youngest American president to ever be elected would walk up to the podium and melt everyone in the audience with his strong words and enthusiasm His words moved people; they wanted to know, and they wanted to hear.

Among the crowd, a mixture of people of both American and Canadian nationality was present. The thought was exciting; history being made as they stood, no wonder this job had attracted the interned American.

Alfred was a young man, only nineteen and already his future was as good as paved for him. His charisma, imagination, confidence, and optimistic attitude really defined his ability to over excel in journalism. It wasn't quite a passion of his, but something he excelled in and was noted for back in his hometown.

His blue eyes scan the crowd, smiling and taking notes as he observed the others around him. He took note of everything his eyes saw, but stopped paying attention to the crowd as the President appeared. Immediately the area was filled with applause as Alfred continued to jot down any word that came to his mind.

_"Mr. Speaker of the Senate, Mr. Speaker of the House, Mr. Prime Minister, Members of the Canadian Houses of Parliament, distinguished guests and friends"_

By now, the chattering had ceased. Everyone was paying attention and waiting attentively to what the young American representative had to say. Alfred watched, not knowing what to expect.

_"I am grateful for the generous remarks and kind sentiments toward my country and myself, Mr. Prime Minister. We in the United States have an impression that this country is made up of descendants of the English and the French. But I was glad to hear some applause coming from the very back benches when you mentioned Ireland."_

Alfred couldn't help but chuckle along with the crowd at the Chief Commander's humor.

_"I am sure they are making progress forward...Je me sens vraiment entre amis."_

His words were strong, and lingering; this served as an advantage to Alfred who wrote down rapidly. He smiled at each word, it was great to think that after so much time their northern neighbors had loosened up or so he thought.

It was great to know that there was no official barrier between the two, that they had found their natural ally.

It was nice to think of the integration, too. In the very room, it was very difficult to tell who was from which nationality.

He wrote these ideas down, imagining how great of a story this was going to be, imagining the praise and recognition. The thought made him small a little, but not fully. It's been a while since he had been able to do that; he wasn't always as successful as he was right now, not in his personal life.

Though right now, he couldn't feel more excited. It was so much, he let his eyes look up at his nation's speaker and take in the moment and words expressed. It stirred him for the while; soon he felt the bond with this foreign country, a strong bond that he was certain a couple others were feeling as Kennedy spoke.

His blue eyes wandered, soon looking around, seeing the other delegates standing by and a few officers but stopped to gaze at his nation's flag. The striped beauty always inspired him so, he couldn't help but smile as his eyes moved on and drifted on to the flag next to it.

And at that, Alfred's world went for a dramatic turn of events.

He hadn't planned for it, and most definitely did not see it coming. In one second, just one look was all it took for the American to lose focus on everything else completely.

The other was a reflection, a blonde beauty with wavy locks framing his face. Each curve was defined, each feature symmetrical, and each breath tangible to the American. Though, it wasn't his features in general of his beautiful face that had him staring at the man— it was his eyes; the eyes that happened to been having the same idea before Alfred even turned to look.

The other blinked, only causing Alfred to do the same but not look away, not for a second. At the moment his blue eyes met the other's soft violet ones he could hear the President seem to zone out, his focus had changed now and he hoped it'd stay that way.

He took a moment to observe this man from head to toe, standing in front of the Canadian flag. He was a young it appeared, about his age actually. He wore a scarlet red Mounties uniform, the color seeming to match the flush on his face at the meeting of their eyes.

His eyes were transparent; they were like glass but with life and shine. He would have loved to be closer to look into them deeper for he had never seen anything like them before. The glasses he wore lay low on his nose, though they suited him probably as much as his own glasses suited himself. He assumed he'd look better without them, but there was no knowing that for sure.

It was sad to see the other avert his eyes suddenly, but that didn't stop Alfred from looking, observing the Canadian's embarrassed features. He continued to look, not wanting to lose the other in the sea of people that kept shifting. Without thinking, he tried moving closer, though was impeded in doing that by the people in front of him.

_"And so it is that when we speak of our common attitudes and relationships, Canada and the United States speak in 1961 in terms of unity. We do not seek the unanimity that comes to those who water down all issues to the lowest common denominator-or to those who conceal their differences behind fixed smiles-or to those who measure unity by standards of popularity and affection, instead of trust and respect."_

Alfred took a couple notes, still not daring to have the other leave his line of sight. He practically begged the him with his eyes to look up again. Instead the other looked away, his blush receding; a great feeling of disappointment made the American's heart drop at this.

He wondered, concluded, pondered...

What was this feeling, this obsessive impulse that seemed to determine him to step forward, push through the crowd even to get a better look. Nothing was more important, not the President's words, not his ever-important job now. He was pushed back, but didn't care until he was pushed into someone else.

Alfred gasped at this, dropping his notes and pen as the aggressor curses at him; he pays no attention to that, instead he glances at the Canadian for a moment, keeping track of him before picking up his things. He bumps his head into someone else in the process of standing up, and immediately forcing the American to apologize.

It was definitely not the President's slight change in tone that caused Alfred to stop dead in his tracks as he looked up again, searching for the other's violet eyes again. No. He met his eyes once again, this time watching them, feeling the sudden spark of happiness emitting from those shining, smiling eyes.

It was unexpected but predictable, Alfred's reaction. Before he knew it, he was smiling at the stranger with most prized smile; a gift he was noted for time and again.

The other averted his eyes again for a moment, his face dusted a lovely pink shade but the smile still on his face. He soon looked back, leaving the American to his own thoughts.

It was impossible, this encounter. Both so close yet so far at the same time. How was it possible, to know a complete stranger with just a caught glance of an eye?

There was no such thing fairy tales. There was no such thing as unity. There was no such thing as love at first sight.

If that was so then, Alfred wondered why that felt like a lie.

His smile shifted to a slight smirk as the President ended his speech. He was determined, and he was sure the other man could read his expression for his smile faded a little.

Love at first sight. Fairy tales. Alfred figured he'd give that belief a second chance.

"Hey"

"Huh...? O-oh um... hi"

"Hi, I'm a journalist for the Washington Post. Mind if I ask you some questions?"

"..."

"..."

"No... Not at all."

"Great, do you have a name?"

"..."

"...Hm?"

"Oh um, Matthew. Matthew Williams"

"...Matthew Williams"

"Mhm~"

"Alfred. Alfred F Jones."

**Author's Note:**

> Another upload. Damn, I was so bad at this, lets hope I got better, and by that I mean, less sappy.


End file.
